


we took the bones out from the road

by ladypeaceful



Series: each time the universe splits, i'll find you in the stars again [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, abdi is a pan icon, carlos and kiki are going to get married and raise their 6 children together, everything about this is highly self-indulgent, say goodbye to ur teeth, tfw all ur friends ship u with ur crush and u have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: the gang gets together to paint kirlos' new apartment and amira confronts the obvious





	we took the bones out from the road

**Author's Note:**

> \- [inspired by this post on tumblr](https://piiratelovesyouyou.tumblr.com/post/186491791142/if-we-dont-get-a-whole-clip-of-the-boy-girl-squad) except this turned into the two squads just fucking around and not actually working i mean are you surprised  
> \- doing my best to write more momira so their relationship tag gets marked as common lol  
> \- i'm not sure when this would take place in terms of fitting into s4 canon but like probably not the very end? this would happen before amira's going away party but not too soon before that, maybe episode 8 or 9.  
> \- might turn this into a two-shot down the road depending,,, we'll see  
> \- title is from rollercoaster by bleachers

the first thing that amira hears when she approaches the slightly ajar door of carlos' and kiki's new place is an outburst of laughter and yelling and what sounds like three or four pairs of feet running around.

trying to bite back a smile, she pushes the door open and is greeted with the sight of sam, abdi, hanna, and jonas chasing each other around the flat, wielding paintbrushes like swords and playing what seems like a makeshift game of tag.

"amira, help!" hanna shrieks, narrowly dodging a wildly flourishing jonas and nearly crashing into abdi in the process.

"i think i'm good," amira replies, laughing despite herself. "seems like kiki needs more people who are going to actually be on task."

"we appreciate it but i think everyone is just taking a break right now." kiki's voice is a little muffled from another room, and amira walks towards it to find her draped across carlos' lap on their new couch, which they've wisely protected with plastic wrapping. there are paint streaks on both of their grinning faces, the marks of a battle they must have lost.

"na? that’s a good look on you,” amira jokes. “i'm guessing you got slaughtered, then.”

"yeah but i prefer this anyway," carlos shrugs, though his nonchalance fades away in the next moment when he turns to kiki and asks, "oh, god. am i getting old? are we the parent friends now?"

"probably," kiki replies absently. amira follows her gaze and sees that she's watching sam tackle an unsuspecting abdi to the ground and trap him between her legs. he melts immediately, tossing his brush aside and raising both arms in surrender. sam gives him a final swipe of paint across his nose, giggling, and amira can see just how far gone abdi is when he leans up to kiss her anyway.

looking away, amira realizes that there are two people she'd expected to be here who aren't.

"i'm gonna kill david and matteo if they skipped out to have sex or something," carlos says, as if he had just read amira's mind.

abdi, looking a bit worse for wear but still giddy and on cloud nine, stumbles over to them and collapses into a heap of limbs next to carlos. "defeat has never tasted so sweet." he stares dreamily at sam, who has joined hanna in her efforts to subdue jonas.

realizing that at this rate they're probably not going to get to work any time soon, amira sets down her bag and takes out her phone to text matteo.

_ are you coming or what? it's chaos here like i expected  _

his response comes a minute later.

_ on our way. got distracted _

amira shows her phone screen to kiki with a wry grin and a shake of her head. kiki tuts in what would be a disapproving way except for the smile playing around the edge of her lips. carlos and abdi crane their necks to read the texts as well.

"figures," abdi shrugs. "i don't blame them. if i had a hot boyfriend i'd probably ditch all of you too."

“what’s this now? thought you were in love with sam or whatever.” carlos pretends to be shocked.

“yeah, but i’m starting to think she doesn’t want to have a relationship.” abdi sounds so wistful that amira is almost sorry for him. “i’m going to be the only single one after jonas and hanna stop dancing around each other and finally own up to their feelings. this sucks.”

“excuse me, i’m right here?” amira asks, incredulous.

“oh, psh. we all know that you and moha--dude, what the fuck?” abdi cuts himself off with a pained yelp and a curse when carlos kicks him in the shin.

“we weren’t supposed to say anything, dumbass,” carlos hisses. amira notices with a frown that kiki is now looking very pointedly away from her so as not to make eye contact.

“what’s this about me and mohammed?” amira asks, the suspicion in her voice drawing enough attention that even the others, wrestling on the ground, freeze where they are to look at her. the air is suddenly thick with the tension of some unknown secret--or, apparently, something that isn’t secret to anyone  _ but _ amira.

“that you’re basically meant for each other?” hanna says, at the same time that jonas pipes up, “you don’t think we see the way you look at each other?”

“it is kind of obvious,” carlos agrees, meeting amira’s eyes rather sheepishly.

indignant, she opens her mouth to--what? brush it off and deny it? or would it be better to admit the truth? she doesn’t know. it’s obviously true that she and mohammed have something between them. there have been sparks from the moment they first set eyes on each other. and if she’s honest with herself, she’s never quite felt this way about anyone before. hadn’t thought it was possible to be this smitten, and the idea of it, of being this vulnerable and in over her head, scares her. but it also excites her.

after a few moments of standing there with her mouth agape, she closes it in defeated silence.

“you don’t have to tell us anything,” sam says softly. amira meets her gaze gratefully amid the others agreeing. “but i mean. girl, y’all are  _ cute _ ! it would be a damn shame if you didn’t marry him.”

amira has to laugh at that despite the gravity of the topic; it’s just the sort of thing she would expect from sam, after all.

her phone buzzes twice, the notification for a text. it’s matteo.

_ meet us outside _

_ why? _

_ it’s a surprise! just come :) _

“i’ll… be right back,” she gestures vaguely at her phone before making her way back towards the front door. out of the corner of her eye, she spots kiki biting her lip before leaning in to whisper something in carlos’ ear.

her heart rate doubles when she sees not two, but three people standing a little ways from the still-open front door. matteo and david are hand-in-hand, david standing still while matteo spins around him like a child on a merry-go-round. they’re both chattering animatedly with mohammed, who looks breathtaking with golden summer rays highlighting every curl on his head and a smile that somehow manages to outshine the sun anyway.

david is the only one facing in her direction, so he sees amira first and waves to her, prompting matteo to stop his whirling. “hey, coach!”

amira steps out into the warmth and tries very hard to not let her legs become jelly as she approaches the trio, squinting against the bright sky and also the ridiculous brilliance of mohammed’s stupid, big, goofy smile that is now impossibly bigger and goofier than before. she kisses both matteo’s and david’s cheeks in greeting, and tries not to blush under mohammed’s gaze.

“go inside before carlos beats both of your asses,” amira teasingly chastises david and matteo, the latter of whom gives her a salute before he drags the other boy bodily behind him. even so, david turns back to wink at amira. the audacity. amira is appalled.

“what did they tell you?” she asks mohammed, almost afraid for the answer. it’s a little hard to reconcile the apprehension she’s feeling from how this is clearly a set-up for her and mohammed’s sake, and the pure glee coursing through her veins at the thought of any number of positive outcomes it could lead to.

“not much, actually.” mohammed sounds like he always does, a little shy, but unwavering in his words. “just to come and help with,” he gestures at the apartment, “and that you would be here.”

amira doesn’t know if she’s going to hug or kill everyone when she gets back inside.

“you look really pretty,” he tells her softly. she can barely breathe for how instantaneously his words rid her of all the fear she had been harboring, like the sun banishing a stubborn raincloud.

“let’s, um. head inside? they’ll be waiting for us.” summoning her bravery, she steps a few inches closer to him, then sticks out her hand. he takes it without hesitation, though all of his relief is visible in his face.

like he’s saying wordlessly,  _ i’ll gladly go anywhere with you. _

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog it here on tumblr!](https://isaksavedeven.tumblr.com/post/186508398157/the-first-thing-that-amira-hears-when-she)


End file.
